Summer Love
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: He stole her from LA, she stole his summer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is for a friend of mine. I promised her a her and Harry fic, and here is part one of it. Would have been a one-shot, but my internet is funky, and I am trying to do this before it dies again. Enjoy. _  
_

* * *

_Can't believe you're packing your bags_  
_Trying so hard not to cry_  
_Had the best time and now it's the worst time_  
_But we have to say goodbye_

"Come on. One more week. We can tour England like you wanted. Please. Just... Stay." Harry whispered to his packing girlfriend of almost 3 months. He was trying his best not to just break out sobbing in front of her, because he knew she wouldn't be impressed the least.

"Hazza. We both know I can't. I was here on a summer contract. The movie got finished, or at least my part is done now. I can't stay here. I have no stable job, and the agents here, have no clue who I am." Elle refused to look at the only guy who actually managed to impress her the first time they met. The only one who got to take her out on a second date.

She shoved her laptop in the bag he got her. The rest of her closet was already all packed except for the tops and sweats she stole from him.

"You can stay with me! Please. England is great! You love London. You already have the accent... Just stay with me. Please. "

"I can't. You work in a music shop. And your dream is to become an artist. You need to go to your vocal lessons, and your auditions. If I live with you, you won't be able to pay for those. I know that. No matter how well you tried to hide it." She smiled softly at Harry, who looked like hisi heart got shattered.

The taxi honked, announcing its arrival.

"I got to go. My flight leaves in an 3 hours. I have priority and everything, but I am still cutting it close."

_Don't promise that you're gonna write_  
_Don't promise that you'll call_  
_Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

"One last kiss?" Harry looked down on her 5 foot 1 stature.

"I promise I'll write, and call. And we can.." Elle was cut off by harry leaning down to capture her lips in a chaste goodbye kiss.

"Don't. Promise you'll remember me. Just promise me that. Because I will never forget you. " Harry stared into her plain brown eyes, "Please." He was silently pleading.

This girl. This 18 year old, 5'1" girl, with black curly hair, and brown eyes, changed him a way that no one else even came close to doing.

Before her, he was alone, no friends, no family. He was semi-straight, teetering on bi, and she came into his life, and she swept him off his feet, with her brash truthfulness, and her million watt smile, and her sarcasm, that can jolt anyone back to focus. She beat him at his own game, the day they met in the record shop. He was arguing for the Eagles, and she comes up, pulls out a Who's Greatest Hits, and stuns everyone silent, reminding everyone, that The Classics don't get better then the Who. She got both the records that day. Both The Eagles one, and the Who one. He asked her out the second time she came into the shop. It seemed like a miracle when she agreed.

"Of course I'll never forget. It would be impossible."

_'Cause you were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know it's nearly over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_  
_You were my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_

The whole summer. They spent the whole summer together. It was the first summer in English history, where there were only two rainfalls in London. Only two. The people called it a miracle. That something special had happened in England that year. Someone called the sun over.

It was her. Harry was positive. As she excited her apartment, he looked at her back. She was the sun. He followed her outside, as the moment she got in the cab, he felt the drops of rain on his nose. Then bits of hail. Beginning of September, and it was hailing already.

She changed him. She led him out of the insecure pit of hell he was in before. She made him realize that he really was bi. Than guys, to him, sometimes came close to the amount of gorgeous she was. Elle, what she went by, told him her real name. She smiled at him. And he smiled too, and that moment. Just that moment, he wished it could last forever, because she is so perfect. Harry stole her from her life in LA, and she took his summer.  
And he won't ever forget.

_Wish that we could be alone now_  
_If we could find some place to hide_  
_Make the last time just like the first time_  
_Push a button and rewind_

The first time it rained during that summer was on their first date. Harry planned a picnic, in his favorite park. He took her to his secret spot. He hasn't even told his sister about it. It was a secret clearing in the fairly dense woods, and it had a small pond, just big enough for a swim when its hot. Which was almost never, but still.

He took her there, and laid out the picnic, animatedly talking about music, because honestly, he was afraid to talk about anything else. He was scared to say a single word wrong, so he just pointlessly rambled about the Doors, and the Eagles, and The Scorpions, how they were his idols, and how he absolutely loved Queen too... And she laughed. Her laugh was astonishing.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Harry blushed to the roots of his hair, " I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I promise. Just, I never met a guy who was that nervous on his first date with me." And in that moment, she smiled, and then the rain started falling.

_Don't say the word that's on your lips_  
_Don't look at me that way_  
_Just promise you'll remember_  
_When the sky is grey_

Harry had mixed feeling about the rain. In one way it was home. The rain on their first date, almost was a sign, that she was to stay. She belonged in London.

They grabbed the food and the blanket, and they ran for the cover of the trees around them.

It was a light summer shower, promising to be over within the hour, while they ate in the sweet smelling forest. The rain bringing out the tones of the earth.

They talked and laughed, and she said that she loved the rain, and in that moment, Harry wanted to find whoever controlled the world because he could kiss them right now.

"Thanks Harry." She told him when he came up to her door to drop her off at home, "Now whenever I see the rain, I'll remember this date. "

Because of that he got the guts to kiss her good night.

* * *

Song: Summer Love by One Direction. I don't own it, and I don't want to. Please review if you stumble upon this.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Cause you were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know it's nearly over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_  
_You were my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_

"You always will be my summer love..." Harry trailed off, as he looked at the crowd of cheering fans.

He smiled sadly, and turned to Niall, giving him a quick kiss.

"That song, was for a special girl... I probably owe everything to her. She knows who she is, so I am not going to mention her name, to absolutely ruin her privacy. She meant a lot to me actually. She made me who I am now, so I guess you all should thank her too. Umm..." rubbed his face. "Well, I don't really know what to say. I hope you all liked the song. It isn't going to be released for another month though, so I hope you liked the preview too. "

Niall nudged Harry, "Come on mate." Then he yelled out to the crowd. "Guys. It means allot to Harry. Cheer if you liked the song.."

The cheers errupted through out all of Madison Square Garden. They were deafening. It was insane. They all cheered for Harry, for Niall, for the band, for Harry coming out as bi. Everything. They loved him.

_So please don't make this any harder_  
_We can't take this any farther_  
_And I know there's nothing that I wanna change, change_

"Claudia." She was standing in front of the airport gate, because Harry knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't try one last time. "Please. Stay.

I'll become famous for you. I signed up for the X-Factor. Just please."

"I'm sorry Hazza. I got to go. You'll will always be my summer love." She smiled her amazing smile as she boarded the plane.

That night Harry sat as he watched all her favorite Disney movies. Starting with Peter Pan.

The next week he spent revisiting all their old spots. Sometimes with Niall, sometimes, just alone.

She was the person who came up with Hazza actually. And really, only she could call him that. Nialler does sometimes. But it isn't the same, Harry realized. He loved Niall. But Elle, Elle... He would forever be hers.

That year he auditioned into the X-Factor, and got it. Like he promised her. He met the boys, he met Niall, and he knew he was the one. The one that would be able to match up with her. The one who would be able to make him smile, like there was not a single problem in the world. The only other person he will be able to introduce to his parents and sister, even if it killed him.

_'Cause you were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know it's nearly over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_  
_You were my summer love,_  
_You always will be my summer love_

Harry was at the airport, leaving LAX for his 2016 tour, when he heard someone shout. "If you could forget her... If you could have not ever met her, but still be a changed man, would you spare you two the heartbreak?"

Harry's heart stopped, as he heard the voice he imagined in his dreams, and the one he though he would never hear again. He froze in his spot, and prayed to every deity he knew and not knew of.

"Never. Never ever would I want to forget her. Not even if it cost me my world." Harry spun around, dragging Niall along with him, refusing to let go of his boyfriend's hand.

"Me too Hazza. I missed you." Her smile lighting up her face, "Introduce me to the lucky guy."

* * *

There. It's done. Enjoy. Hopefully you liked it.


End file.
